


Dovresti

by SeveraCrouch (severa_sha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severa_sha/pseuds/SeveraCrouch
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange si è sentito dire "Dovresti" molte volte nel corso della sua vita."Dovresti fare il marito.""Dovresti fare l'uomo""Dovresti essere padre""Dovresti mettere la testa a posto""Dovresti prenderti quello che vuoi""Dovresti riconoscere quando una battaglia è persa"Ma cosa resta alla fine della guerra? Una ricostruzione della vita di Rodolphus e del suo legame con Bellatrix.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/OC





	Dovresti

**Dovresti**

Rodolphus Lestrange

-

_Can you remember who you were,_

_before the world told you who you should be?_

-

Tutto era iniziato lì, tra i campi di lavanda e i filari di vigne, tra la dispensa che profumava - _puzzava_ , secondo Rabastan - di roquefort e la cantina piena con il lento ribollire delle uve nelle botti.

Era lì prima che tutto iniziasse.

In un assolato pomeriggio di agosto, mentre la mamma e le cugine riposavano, e Rabastan correva chissà dietro a quale sottana, suo padre, Roland Lestrange, l’aveva preso da parte e gli aveva detto che il suo vecchio compagno di dormitorio, Cygnus Black, voleva ricambiare il favore che tanti anni fa lui gli aveva fatto facendogli incontrare Druella Rosier. Cygnus e Druella avevano tre splendide figlie e la maggiore era _perfetta_ per lui.

Rodolphus aveva alzato il sopracciglio domandando sorpreso: “Bellatrix Black?” e suo padre si era meravigliato che i due si conoscessero già e che fossero compagni di Casa a Hogwarts.

Sicuramente, il suo stupore sarebbe aumentato se solo avesse saputo quanto approfonditamente lui e Bellatrix si fossero conosciuti in quegli anni. Così, da primogenito dei Lestrange, era diventato il fidanzato di Bellatrix Black e poi il marito di Bellatrix e poi quello che non era mai all’altezza di Lui.

_“Dovresti fare il marito.”_

Zio Cyrille, nel suo pragmatismo francese, l’aveva detto qualche estate dopo il matrimonio, quando Bellatrix lo aveva spedito in Francia senza tanti saluti, mentre lei trascorreva le vacanze nel Wiltshire con le sorelle, e le visite di _Lui_.

“Il Maestro ha una… _predilezione_ per tua moglie, è una strega molto… _dotata._ ” Evan Rosier lo guardava con il ghigno di chi la sa lunga e il privilegio di essere amico di lunga data dell’Oscuro Signore, dai tempi in cui Lord Voldemort era solo lo pseudonimo di un Caposcuola di Serpeverde.

Rodolphus non avrebbe nemmeno saputo contare il numero di volte in cui si era sentito rivolgere battute del genere da qualche idiota che finiva immancabilmente per sperimentare quanto anche lui fosse… _dotato_ nell’uso dell’Ardemonio o delle maledizioni.

Restare al passo con lei era una sfida quotidiana, Bellatrix era impalpabile come la notte e diffidente come un gatto selvatico.

Lui, al contrario, era un lupo, abituato alle corse, ai duelli, a difendere il branco, anche quando andava contro il suo stesso interesse. I lupi sono fedeli e lui aveva giurato fedeltà a lei, ma soprattutto a Lui, che si era preso lei, convinto che riempire la camera blindata alla Gringott e farlo sedere alla sua destra fosse un equo indennizzo.

_“Dovresti fare l’uomo”_

Bellatrix se l’era lasciato sfuggire con disprezzo, sottolineando un paragone che rivelava molto di più di quanto non intendesse. Lui, sempre Lui, solo Lui. Si era infilato tra le mura della loro casa come l’esalazione di un veleno che riempie i polmoni e annebbia la mente. Aveva svegliato i loro sensi, ampliato le conoscenze e mostrato sentieri oscuri in cui si erano persi. Quello che non sapeva Rodolphus, mentre vagava tra i meandri delle Arti Oscure, mentre imparava a padroneggiare il fuoco e somministrava la morte, era che sua moglie era sempre un passo avanti, godendo di una guida speciale, un sentiero tracciato appositamente per il suo potenziale magico.

Rodolphus si domandava se Bellatrix meritasse quelle attenzioni perché era la sola a non inorridire, ma ad esaltarsi, nel sentire l’odore della morte, nel gustare il sapore del sangue e annusare la paura nell’aria.

Non c’era niente di divertente nella morte e nella paura, Rodolphus lo sapeva bene e per questo la somministrava con estrema rapidità e affogava la mente nel Firewhisky per dimenticare gli occhi sbarrati e le bocche spalancate che lasciava al suo passaggio.

Bellatrix, al contrario, danzava tra gli ostaggi, agitando la bacchetta come un direttore di un’orchestra di grida stonate e gemiti di paura. Rideva Bellatrix, libera, sfrenata e sensuale, e per questo nessuno osava fermarla. Nemmeno Lui, che si beava di quella danza e di quelle grida, come se lei fosse la sua creatura meglio riuscita.

_“Dovresti essere padre”_

Erano state le ultime parole che Roland Lestrange gli aveva rivolto prima di congedarsi dal mondo. Adesso, che da figlio diventava capostipite, Rodolphus accusava il peso dell’eredità di un intero ramo dei Lestrange.

I cugini francesi avevano riso e si erano strofinati le mani avidamente alla notizia del loro arresto, convinti che non sarebbero sopravvissuti ai Dissennatori. Era stato un piacere smentirli, osservare lo sguardo sbigottito di zio Cyrille, vedere la falsa contentezza di zio Corvus - _chissà che numero –_ e persino quell’ipocrita del cugino Fulcran aveva sottolineato, sforzandosi di sorridere, come _tutti loro_ fossero contenti di saperli di nuovo in libertà.

Come si può essere padre se la donna che hai sposato si è votata a un altro, se ti abbandonano in una cella di Azkaban e ti danno in pasto ai Dissennatori per l’errore di qualcun altro? Come puoi essere padre se quando esci da Azkaban, tua moglie porta in grembo il figlio di _Lui_?

_“Dovresti mettere la testa a posto”_

Non aveva idea di quante volte aveva sentito quella frase e di quante volte se la sarebbe ripetuta in futuro.

Rodolphus era vivo e appassionato, gli bastava uno sguardo per accendersi, delle morbide labbra incurvate in un sorriso e la promessa di una felicità, ancorché passeggera.

Sapeva però che, più delle promesse di felicità, erano le sfide, soprattutto quelle pericolose, sconsiderate e folli, ad accenderlo. Erano i brividi che gli scendevano lungo la schiena nel fare un pensiero _sbagliato_ , sapendo di avere ragione.

Un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso ironico, capelli raccolti che lasciavano scoperta la nuca e quel principio di schiena nuda che si intravedeva dalla veste da strega. Era una divisa da Hogwarts e pensieri inopportuni in un giorno decisamente sbagliato, quando la differenza di età è troppa e _Salazar, è ancora minorenne_. Erano due occhi marroni, grandi, luminosi, _ordinari_ , sempre quelli, che sapevano leggerti dentro e dirti che quelle ferite le conosceva.

Era lei che si concedeva ad un altro – _e sembrava una dannazione_ – mentre lui era lì, al di là della tenda, ad osservare quegli occhi spalancarsi di piacere, le gote arrossarsi, il collo coprirsi di segni non suoi, mentre lei non invocava il suo nome e Rodolphus ripensava alla delicatezza con cui gli aveva preso la mano.

Era l’idea che lui si sarebbe ripreso Bellatrix, nonostante gli scherni di lei e il volere di _Lui_.

_“Dovresti prenderti quello che vuoi”_

Rabastan era sempre stato bravo a predicare bene e razzolare malissimo. Dispensava ottimi consigli che lui per primo non seguiva. Rodolphus si sentiva la cavia del fratello che lo mandava avanti e poi decideva se valesse la pena imitarlo, o meno.

Era stato Rabastan a parlare per la prima volta delle imprese di un certo Lord Voldemort, e quel nome aveva fatto trasalire persino il vecchio Roland. Se ne erano accorti dal vino nel cristallo che aveva ondeggiato più del solito quando quel nome era stato pronunciato in casa.

“È una strada ambiziosa e pericolosa,” aveva detto loro, e non ebbe il tempo di pronunciarsi sull’opportunità di percorrerla o meno. L’onere della scelta cadde su Rodolphus, il nuovo capofamiglia, che amava le sfide e aveva una moglie altrettanto ambiziosa e pericolosa da considerare quella scelta un naturale prosieguo di un percorso già intrapreso.

Rabastan aveva ripetuto quella frase tra le pareti di Azkaban, mentre aspettavano che il loro Signore tornasse a prenderli e i pianti di Lucius con le sue invocazioni a Narcissa riempivano le notti. In quei giorni, Rodolphus sentiva il peso di non riuscire a invocare più il nome di Bellatrix e la sua mente si chiudeva per proteggersi dai Dissennatori.

_“Dovresti riconoscere quando una battaglia è persa”_

Lucius Malfoy glielo aveva detto, dopo un bicchiere di Firewhisky di troppo, con il suo Maniero occupato da Ghermidori e Lupi Mannari, mentre Bellatrix – con in grembo il figlio di _Lui_ – rideva e si eccitava al racconto di bambini morsi e vite spezzate.

Non era il mondo magico che volevano costruire, che gli era stato promesso di costruire.

Rodolphus vedeva una nobile famiglia Purosangue umiliata, il Capostipite privato della bacchetta, l’unico figlio preso in ostaggio in una scuola che d’un tratto non proteggeva più la progenie. Quanto sangue magico, puro, prezioso, era stato versato per arrivare a dare il Marchio Nero a un sudicio ibrido come Grayback?

Non c’era bisogno di dar voce a quelle parole, le leggeva negli occhi di Lucius, nel sopracciglio alzato di Rabastan, nello sguardo spento di Narcissa, nel silenzio di tanti, troppi, Mangiamorte che si limitavano a tenere fede a un giuramento di fedeltà, ancorché tradito da chi l’aveva richiesto.

Aveva capito di aver perso le sue battaglie quando l’urlo di disperazione di _Lui_ aveva riempito l’aria e Rodolphus aveva visto Bellatrix cadere al suolo.

Rodolphus non era riuscito a emettere nemmeno un suono né sarebbe riuscito a versare una lacrima nei giorni successivi, mentre quell’urlo risuonava nella sua testa e gli confessava più di quanto lui avesse mai sospettato: non era un capriccio, un’esibizione di potere, un Mezzosangue che si scopa l’erede dei Toujour Pur.

Doveva saperlo, Rodolphus, che le sfide si possono anche perdere e che quando la posta in gioco è troppo alta, si può rimanere con nulla in mano.

_“Dovrei scegliere”_

Se lo ripeteva dal suo castello francese, mentre sfuggiva agli Auror che volevano fargli trascorrere gli ultimi anni della sua vita ad Azkaban e lui non ci stava più a dover pagare – ancora – per una promessa tradita.

Aveva scelto la fuga e l’esilio. Si era ritrovato tra quei campi di lavanda e quei filari di vigne, con la cantina piena di vino e la dispensa odorosa di roquefort.

Aveva scelto di ricominciare, certo che l’esperienza lo avrebbe aiutato ad essere più saggio, ad ignorare i suggerimenti di Rabastan – _che ne sapeva lui?_ – che passava il tempo tra le gonne delle cugine e riusciva a dimenticare l’orrore della guerra.

Aveva scelto di allontanare quegli occhi grigi che lo scrutavano, così simili a quelli di Bellatrix, i capelli argentei e i lineamenti delicati di _Lui_. Aveva ignorato coloro che gli avevano detto: _“Dovresti crescerla come una figlia”_. Si era ritrovato nominato tutore legale e così avrebbe provveduto, similmente a come provvedeva alle vigne e alle sue proprietà. Qualcuno avrebbe preso in carico l’eredità di sua moglie, l’ultima beffa di Bellatrix, e vi avrebbe pensato.

Rodolphus avrebbe ricominciato, questa volta a modo suo.

Note dell’Autrice:

Anche questa storia nasce dal gruppo [Facebook Caffè e Calderotti](https://www.facebook.com/groups/556282841944578/) e il pacchetto mi è stato proposto da [Marti Lestrange](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=168998).

Personaggio: Rodolphus Lestrange

Prompt: _Can you remember who you were, before the world told you who you should be?_

Genere: Introspettivo

C’è un vago spoiler alla mia long Kintsugi, ma ho cercato di sfumare molto e di concentrarmi su Rodolphus che, come sapete, è il mio Lestrange preferito (ma solo perché Bellatrix continuo a considerarla una Black) ed è tra i personaggi che amo di più.

Una notazione sui nomi dei parenti, mi sono rifatta all’albero genealogico dei Lestrange che hanno diffuso dopo l’uscita del film “I crimini di Grindelwald”. Dalle ricerche sul web è emerso che il ramo della famiglia di Rodolphus e Rabastan è diverso dal ramo della famiglia di Leta. Al momento del ramo di Rodolphus e Rabastan c’è solo un Radolphus Lestrange morto nel 1900 e poi nulla, quindi il padre Roland è una mia invenzione. Per quanto riguarda il ramo francese, quello ufficiale si ferma alla generazione di Leta (quindi prima dei nostri), ma dato che i nomi Cyrille, Fulcran e Corvus si susseguono di generazione in generazione, ho immaginato che ci fosse qualcuno vivente all’epoca di Rodolphus e Rabastan che portasse ancora quei nomi.

Vi lascio il [link all’albero genealogico](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/aa1b68c5-5af1-4d64-b140-1fa543b9a21f/dckjej7-f1273c64-cf01-468b-b580-543b441d4cc9.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYWExYjY4YzUtNWFmMS00ZDY0LWIxNDAtMWZhNTQzYjlhMjFmXC9kY2tqZWo3LWYxMjczYzY0LWNmMDEtNDY4Yi1iNTgwLTU0M2I0NDFkNGNjOS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.bIlEpDDa7i7Nhuc0BRSpE1fiyp7Pdy7rVkJ6D186tws) che ho usato.


End file.
